


A Field of Flowers

by duointherain



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, M/M, Professors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 05:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duointherain/pseuds/duointherain
Summary: Duo helps Wufei after a nightmare.





	A Field of Flowers

A Field of Flowers  
by Duointherain

disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing

Notes: A gift for @Deathscythe-demiguy It’s 1x2x5, with a focus on 2x5 in this bit.

It’s a haze. It’s the covalent bonds between the atoms of the mind giving up. The weight of her body lay on his arm. Flowers surrounded them, the gaudy hopes of the untried. “It’ll be okay,” he whispered, leaning closer to her, nearly singing the words with an educated imperial Chinese accent. His very being twisted around the poetry of words that had always been his life; her being twisted around him like a lesson he refused to learn. His breath deepened, jaggened, as he held her tighter. She cooled, her breath gone already. He wanted to bleed into her, to give her everything, but some gifts can not be given. 

A strong hand gripped his shoulder, shaking him. Words rough, tainted with English, with feral rather than honor, these words battered at him in passable Chinese, “Wufei, wake your ass up.” 

Wufei’s body softened, melting back into the body behind him. Eyes closed, mind still in a field of flowers, Wufei blindly reached to rest on the arm that encircled him. “Why are you here?”

Duo shifted, resting his bent knee on Wufei’s hip. Fingers brushed through Wufei’s sweaty dark hair, pulling long hair back from his husband’s eyes. His thumb rubbed against Wufei’s temple, strength and grace. He dropped into English, meaning to pull Wufei into the present. “I don fuckin sleepwalk? Tell me?”

“She died in my arms,” Wufei said softly, feeling the shame of that failure, of his choices, of grief he couldn’t vanquish like a real warrior would. 

“She died in your arms,” Duo agreed, pressing his cheek to Wufei’s shoulder. The way he said it carried a different meaning though, not one of failure, but one of love and vulnerability. “I’m glad you’re here in my arms.” 

Wufei rolled onto his back, one elegant hand reaching up to brush over Duo’s face. “What else can I do for you, Bianfu?”

“I want you to go running with me,” Duo said in Chinese, “And then to make me breakfast.” 

It was a commitment of honor to care for his husband. Commitment and honor were all he had sometimes, but it still felt like he was moving mountains as he pushed the covers off. “Running?”

“Yup,” Duo said in English. He was also up, naked and utterly unashamed by it. “Maybe you can win today... maybe.” 

“Baichi,” Wufei hissed, moving with irritation. “The day will never rise when you can beat me at a run! Or anything!” 

Duo smirked, looking back over his shoulder, braid swaying against the curve of his ass. Continuing in English, he winked, “Put up or shut up, Wuffers.” 

“Oh my god, I hate you,” Wufei snarled, rolling across the bed, to grab Duo by the shoulders, before kissing him tenderly. “You’re such an asshole!” 

Duo kissed back, shivering all over as he did, but pulling back before they hit escape velocity. “Run, breakfast, then we’ll see?”

Wufei still let his hand slide down Duo’s back to cup his firm ass. “Loser is the bun.” 

“Gon be mayo everywhere,” Duo snickered, wiggling his eyebrows. 

The run took a familiar path through Wufei’s estate. Situated next to the university, they could have continued that way to their offices, but they both were happy to double back towards the house. Forest and creek bubbled and tumbled with life, though the air was a little too clean and filtered to be Earth air. The place was too manicured to be anything other than a park, but Duo had come to love the place that Wufei had built for Heero as much as he loved Wufei. 

They were old. It took them thirty-five minutes to make the five-mile circuit and they were both very slightly out of breath by the time they got back to the house. Heero could outrun them both without even trying. 

While catching their breath, Duo reached out to catch Wufei’s hand. “You sure you still want me?”

“Idiot,” Wufei said in English, holding Duo’s hand lovingly as he pulled him close.   
“I would be utterly lost without you.” 

“Bullshit, Wu. You’ve never been lost. You are the most driven person I have ever met, but I am glad you let me tag along with you.” 

Wufei smiled, a genuine smile that almost felt like a surprise. After that dream, it had felt like he’d forgotten how and would never remember. “Come on. I will make you pancakes.” 

“Oh, you in a mood for failure,” Duo teased, hand still wrapped around Wufei’s. 

“No reason to fear,” Wufei snickered, dark eyes sparkling. “You’ll eat anything I put in front of you.” 

It was okay to fall. It was okay to fail. Each down took a little less time. Each up lasted longer. 

“Yeah? Well, Heero will be home next week. Try that shit on him.” 

“He’s easier than you,” Wufei said, shutting the door behind them. “Take your shower. I’ll cook. You have a class to teach at 11.”

“You can’t tell me what to do. You’re not my real father,” Duo teased, kissing Wufei behind the ear. 

“You keep on with that delusion, Duo-kun. Get in the shower. Hurry up and I might join you.” 

Sweaty shirt bunched up in his fist, Duo grinned brilliantly. “Promises, promises!” 

Wufei took a slow breath. This was a new field of flowers, alive and vital, and he was okay. Maybe it wasn’t fair that he was okay and others weren’t, but he was, and that was enough.


End file.
